Love at Blind Sight II
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Hey guys, this is the second installment of Love at Blind Sight. Like before this one is a modern story, but still takes place in the China. In the City/Village of Peace. TakamiXLayla pairings and other OCs and original KFP pairings. Takami is 20 years old, and Layla's 21 years old. I'm bad at summaries. Please leave a review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey guys, this is the second installment of Love at Blind Sight. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've just been busy. If you liked Love at Blind Sight, you'll might like this this one. Like before this one is a modern version, but still takes place in the China. In the City/Village of Peace. TakamiXLayla pairings and other OC and original KFP pairings. Please leave a review and enjoy.

**Love At Blind Sight Part 2**

**Ch. 1 Mirror Mirror**

On a bright and sunny morning, Layla the black furred tigress woke up in a cold-sweat, lying in her bed. She sat up and rubbed head, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"My God, why is it so hot in here", She mumbled. She threw off the covers off of her and proceeded to the restroom to clean up. After she did that, she pondered what she was going to do that day, or what she was supposed to do. Layla has been taking opera lessons for weeks now and she loves singing.

Though, her constant lateness was really getting to her teacher, but she makes up for it because of her jaw dropping angelic singing voice. Exiting the restroom and finished cleaning up, she walked over to her calendar. She sees that it said April 25. Her eyes widen of what day it was. She looked at her clock and it read 7:02. She sighed thankfully that she didn't oversleep than she intended.

"Phew, I got worried for a moment there. Mrs. Fen Shi doesn't play around when it comes to me being late." Layla chortled. She went over to her dresser and got out a temporary blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a symbol of wind on it.

Layla was now ready to start her day and get out of her house. She grabbed her keys and wallet and left her household. With time finally on her side, she decided to get something to eat for breakfast. She then noticed a small business shop called 'Gigi's De-light Cafe'.

"That seems like a good place to get a bit to eat." Layla then paced over and entered the shop. She looked around and saw no one but a snow leopardess standing behind employee counter. Layla then made her way over to one of the window tables and picked up the menu that was sitting on the table.

Layla raised her hand and the employee came over. "Hello, how can I help you?" she questioned with a smile. Layla then read the menu list to see what she would like.

"Uh, can I get the medium sided omelet, a glass of orange juice, and two muffins please?" Layla ordered nicely. The leopardess wrote down the black furred tigress' order and said, "Okay, coming right up. By the way it may take a while since I'm the only one here."

"That's okay; I'm not in a rush." Layla replied.

"Thanks, my name's Naomi. I'll be back." Naomi said then hastily went in the back. Layla then set back into her chair. She looked around and noticed that there were almost no waiters around, just that one girl.

"So uh, are you the only one here?" Layla asked loud enough that Naomi could hear her.

"Yeah, my parents own the store. There were supposed to be more employees here but guess their running a bit late. It is kind early so it's understandable, as long as they're here. My parents are in a different part of China, so I'm in charge." Naomi answered still in the back.

Layla giggled then said, "I bet it feels go to say 'I'm in charge' right?" Layla questioned.

"Well sorta." Naomi then came out with a tray of Layla's order. "But it does get tough after a while. Anyway, here's your food." Naomi said then set the tray of food on the table in front of Layla.

"Thanks. Uh ...my drink?" Layla asked trying to not sound too demanding. The leopardess face-pawed and said, "Drat, I just remembered, our shipment of orange juice hasn't come yet. Would you be fine with coffee?"

"That would be fine, cream please?" Layla asked. Stating 'I'm on it' Naomi quickly walked back to the back room. Sitting at the table Layla picked up her fork and broke off a piece of her omelet and drive it into her mouth. Her eyes lit up like lights, savoring the bits in her mouth.

"Oh my god, why haven't I noticed this place a long time ago. The food is so delicious; it's like Heaven in my mouth. I'm totally coming back." Layla said to herself then taking another bite eating happily. Naomi came back with Layla's coffee and set it in front of her and said 'enjoy' went to the back.

Just when Naomi went in the back and Layla was about to try one of her banana-nut muffin, a familiar tiger walked in.

"Takami? What are you doing up so early in the morning." Layla questioned. Takami turned to her surprised and smiled. He then waved then walked over to her.

"Hiya Layla. Don't you remember, we use to always wake up at 6:00 in the morning when we were teens in the Jade Palace. I just gotten used to it is all now living in my place. What about you early bird...or early tiger?" Takami said with a grin then sat in front of her.

"*giggle* I have opera practice in an hour. What about you, how are things?" Layla questioned.

"Nothing much. Ryo, Kiba, and I were wandering around the city for a few hours", Takami answered. Hearing what he said she didn't understand.

"Wait, hours? What time did you wake up?" Layla asked her tiger friend.

"Like…four something, I don't know. Four o'clock I guess." Takami responded. "Hmm, opera how, how is it?"

"It's great, I like it." Layla said.

"Well, I'm not much of opera fan, but I'd like to see you perform." Takami said happily.

"Oh we you should come with me. In thirty minutes I'm going to practice. You can watch, if you want that is?" Layla offered rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sure, I'd love too. I'll just wait here with you and I'll follow." Takami accepted. Layla had mixed emotions running around in her mind. They were pure happiness and nervousness. The emotions then stopped as she heard weird sound.

***Grumble***

Layla then looked straight at Takami, who had his paw on his stomach. She then looked at one of her muffins and shoved it towards him. He picked it up and said, "Are you sure? You need to eat so you can concentrate on your rehearsal."

"No, you can have it. I'm full now. Plus I have one more I can eat." Layla insisted. Takami then took a bite from the muffin and chewed happily. "This is really good", Takami commented. Layla did the same finishing off her food with Takami.

Naomi came back up front and Layla pulled out her wallet, but Naomi stopped her. "Don't worry about it, it's on the house."

"Oh, thanks Naomi. I'll see you later. Taka, you ready to go?" She asked Takami. Takami nodded saying 'Ya huh' and they both walked out of the store and headed to Layla's rehearsal.

**Opera Rehearsal**

Standing on stage in front stand of an almost empty seats with only Takami in the front row, Layla waited for her que for her to start. Her teacher was sitting in front of the piano and signaled her to start and Layla began.

_Mirror, tell me something,_

_tell me who's the loneliest of all._

_(Musicians starts)_

_Mirror, tell me something,_

_tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Fear, what's inside me,_

_tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

_…_

_Mirror, tell me something,_

_tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Mirror, what's inside me,_

_tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

_(Musicians and piano plays)_

_(Layla's Vocal oh-ing)_

_Mirror Mirror, what's behind you,_

_save me from the place I see._

_I can keep it from the world,_

_why won't you let me hide from me._

_Mirror, Mirror_

_Tell me something_

_Who's the loneliest of all?!_

_…_

_I'm the loneliest...oh ALL._

Layla's song and her teacher's piano playing have ended. Startling her, Layla heard an individual clapping. She then looked down at Takami who was cheering her on.

"Yeah, you rock!" Takami cheered. Layla blushed at her friend's uplifting encouragement. Layla teacher Mrs Fen Shi signaled her that was all for the day and walked off backstage. Without wasting time, Takami jumped up stage and stood in front of Layla.

"Layla, that was amazing. You were awesome up there; yeah you're defiantly going to be noticed. I can already see your name in lights." Takami commented.

"Thanks Taka." She said then without thinking gave him a kiss on the cheek. Takami was enormously surprised; she hadn't done that since they were teenagers. Realizing what she's done and seeing Takami's shocked expression, Layla the mind to run. She didn't mean to kiss him on the cheek.

"Layla uh…" Takami began but sees Layla back away. "I'm sorry." She murmured then took off.

"Layla wait!" Takami pleaded but she was already out of the house. Takami ran out the front door and looked around and realized she was nowhere to be seen. He continued call out her name but there was no response.

"Layla," Takami muttered looking down.

**That's all for this chapter, I hope you like the first chapter of the second installment. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Until the next chapter guys and gales, later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** **Hey guys, this is the second installment of Love at Blind Sight. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've just been busy. If you liked Love at Blind Sight, you'll might like this one. Like before this one is a modern version, but still takes place in the China. In the City/Village of Peace. TakamiXLayla pairings and other OC and original KFP pairings. Takami is 20 years old, and Layla's 21 years old. Please leave a review and enjoy.**

**Ch. 2 Back together and old friends**

After hastily taking off in self-embarrassment of what happened between her and Takami, Layla arrived at her apartment home enter the household. Closing the door, she pressed her back against it and slides down to the ground. She placed her paw upon her chest where her heart would be, attempting the calm her rapidly beating heart. It wasn't from running that caused her heart to do this, it was what occurred between her and Takami.

_'What did I...did I just kiss Takami?'_ She pondered. She got back on her feet and walked within the halls. _'I'll take another hot bath. I think I better when I'm in the shower'. _She thought and entered her bathroom.

30 minutes passed and the young adult black furred tigress stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a white bathrobe covering up to her chest to down to her legs. She intended to head to her room to put on some clean clothes, but her doorbell rang. She froze for a moment then walked to the door and stood in front it.

"Who is it?" She questioned. There was no reply but a knock on the door. She grasped the door-handle and froze again. She opened the door a little just enough to see who, and It was Takami standing outside her door.

"Takami?! Layla said startled and yet surprised to see him.

"Hiya", he said with a quick wave. Looking up and down at the cracked door, he noticed that she was wearing on a robe. "Oh uh, I can...come back later." He uttered.

"No it's fine. Hurry, come in." She insisted letting him in the living room. She then lead him to the couch. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She said then quickly walked to her room. She removed the robe and dried of with the robe and tossed it on the bed. She walked to her dresser and pulled out putted on a Blue vest and black pants with a white belt around her waist.

Walking back to the living room wearing clean clothes, noticed that the fiery feline friend was waiting for her. She rubbed her arm and stared into his crimson red eyes. As did he did look into her mysterious bright violet eyes.

"Layla, what happen? Why did you runaway?" Takami asked with worry in his eyes.

Layla lowered her eyes and answered, "My frame of mind was acting up. I'm sorry Taka." She raised her head making eye contact again. Looking into her bright orbs, he couldn't help it. Looking into her eyes, it was like staring into a starry night sky. What happened next surprised them both. Both felines moved forward face to face, and engaged into a passionate kiss. Separating from the kiss, Takami saw the look in her eyes.

"Layla, I..." Takami began but was cut off by Layla, who pulled him into another passionate kiss. She rested her head against his chest. She then murmured, "You don't know how long I've waited for that."

A tear the fell from her eyes and embraced Takami and griping on to his clothes hugging him tightly.

"I love you." Kayla murmured. She then tugged his arm saying, "Follow me" and lead him to her room. They then sat on the bed. "Layla, are you sure?" He asked. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him again. She leaned towards his chest signaling Takami to lean back on the bed and he did. Takami then wrapped his arms around her hour-glass figure as they continued to show affection towards each other. Layla raised his shirt, signaling him to remove it and they continued on.

**The next morning**

The next morning Takami finally awoke, and found himself in someone else bed. He looked around in the familiar room and realized. "I'm in Layla's room?" He removed the covers and saw that he was no longer wearing his red V-neck shirt, or his blue pants for that matter. He got off the bed and sat back down on the edge felling woozy.

He pawed his forehead and called, "Layla?" in a moment the black furred tigress stepped into her room looking at him.

"Yes Taka?" she answered.

"What happen?" He asked in weary and exhausted tone. Her ears perked up and tilted her head a little. "You... don't remember?" Takami thought back for a moment. He remembered that he went over to check on her to see if she was alright, and went inside. Then he remembered that she kissed him again and lead him to her room. Pulling all other pieces together. Two people, male and female, in a room together and staying overnight sometimes meant...

"Did we...I mean. Last night did we...?" Takami couldn't put it into right words, Layla nodded her head knowing what he was trying to say. "Yeah...we did." She answered rubbing her white stripped black furred arm. She then walked over and sat down next to him. She was now wearing a silver yin and yang shirt and black pants. Takami rested his head on his paw and blow a raspberry. Layla mocked him feeling the same way.

"So uh, this makes us...mates now?" Takami questioned. Layla nodded and said, "Yeah, like when we were ignorant and disobedient teenagers back then, but more." she said gently. She then stood up offered her hand. "Come on. I made us breakfast." Takami accepted the offer up off the bed. Layla then pointed at the top of her dress. "There's your clothes. I washed them so they're clean." She said walking out of her room.

Takami quickly putted on his clean red V-necked shirt and pants. He stepped into his shoes and followed into the kitchen room. There, he saw Layla sitting in table with a plate in front of her and on the other end of the table. He walked over and sat down. In front of him was a stack of hot pancakes smothered with syrup.

The smell the filled his nostrils and Takami gasped. "Oh my god, this smells great!" Takami then picked up his fork and butter knife and dug in. At the first taste, Takami's eyes lit up like bright twin sun orbs. "Tastes great too!" Takami began eating fast because of great the pancakes tasted. Layla was slightly stunned of the way of how he was eating, but didn't mind much. _'Someone has a big appetite. Probably from last night.'_ She giggled. _'Which reminds me.'_

"Taka, do you mind going to the store with me? I need to pick up some groceries and something else in a little while." She asked. With a full mouth Takami raised his head nodded happily. Layla smiled and chuckled of Takami current childlike attitude.

After eating their breakfast, the two went to a nearby grocery store. They then wandered around the store and Layla was holding the grocery basket while Takami had his arms above his head.

"Okay Taka, we only need a few things and we can leave." Layla informed her mate.

"Hmm, okay. Right beside you." Takami clarified. They walked through the isles and picked up various foods. Bread, meat, noodles, vegetables, fruits, and so on a so forth. Soon they come across a panda, a gray wolf, and a thirteen year old white tiger. All three noticed them and greeted the two tigers.

"Takami, Layla, it's been a while. How you two been?" The black and white panda greeted. The teenage white tiger then immediately embraced Layla into a hug.

"LAYLA! I so missed you." The tiger teen cheered burying his face into her shirt. "Max? Is that you? Boy how you've grown." Layla commented. Max released his grasped and looked up and down at the black furred tigress.

"So did you? You got taller, and prettier." He chuckled.

"Musaki, Arizona? Longtime no see guys, how you've been? Man you guys changed." Takami said happily.

"Yeah, it has been a while. How's Tigress? Still feisty and hardheaded as ever?" Musaki asked. Takami chuckled and said, "If 'hardcore' the word you're looking for then yeah, she still is. How you and Summer?"

"Still going strong. Looks like you and Layla are too." Musaki replied.

"Actually, we just got back together." Takami stated. Musaki shocked that at one point that they broke up.

"You guys broke up before, and now got back together? What happen?" Musaki asked crossing his arms. Arizona also wanted to know as well.

"Well before you guys left, the rest of my comrades had to part ways. Figuring it was our time too. Me, Ryo, and Skyler decided to stay in the village and live in the town. Kovu and Borko, set themselves up in a 'small' 6 year journey. Daichi and Jayden, stayed close to us. Faith and Hope, decided that they wanted to live outside of the village. Kaizer and Felicity stayed, Felicity just became a new student in the Jade Palace not too long ago. Tamaki and Chronos, traveling as well. Kiba, packed his stuff up and went back to Japan for a short time. Then, there was Me and Layla. We knew long distances relationships don't really work out, so, in order for us to have simpler...We had to break up. A few years passed, we reunited, she and I, and she wasn't looking great. She caught her ex-current boyfriend cheating on her, and was really down. I helped her, and reunited the team again and became friends like we use to be. After a month, we caught up with each other in a shop. She then offered me to see her practice performance. And the rest, is between us. Let's just say we got back together, permanently." Takami explained.

"Oh, well, I wish you two the best. Also, we should hang out again sometime." Arizona offered with Musaki agreeing with him.

"Yeah, we should totally." Takami accepted.

"Cool. Tell Skyler and the hyperactive knucklehead Ryo I said hi for me, would ya." Arizona told them.

"I'll tell them, later guys." Takami waved as the wolf, panda, and teen tiger walked on. "It was great seeing the again. Anyway we got what we came for so let's pay for them and get going." Layla insisted.

"Okay." Takami agreed walking beside her to the lines placed they're stuff on the revolving slide table. Layla paid for her items and both tigers walked out of the store.

"Well that's over. What's next?" Takami said walking beside her. Layla cupped her chin and began to think of something. She looked at her watch and it stated 12:49. "Hmm, what do you wanna do?"

"I guess we can go to the Jade Palace. See Tigress and the others again." Takami suggested. Layla agreed on the idea, but first they had to get Layla's stuff to her apartment home. After that they headed towards the Palace.

While walking up the almost endless staircase steps, Takami and Layla opened up the front gate and entered the courtyard. You faintly hear kung fu battle-cries coming from the Main Training Hall. Passing through the yard and up to the giant doors, together they opened the doors to reveal several individuals inside sparring.

Po and Monkey was sparring with each other near the adversary, Kaizer was helping and teaching Felicity how to wield sword carefully. Tigress was on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion course with Ligress, both avoiding the in-coming spike projectiles. Mantis was in the Spinning warrior course, Crane was on the Jade tortoise. and Viper was on the Field of Fiery Death.

Looking to the side Tigress spotted both Takami and Layla at the front door. Filled with hidden joy, she jumped off her usual course rushed up to them and surprisingly embraced Takami and chanted happily of his sudden arrival. Once she realized what she was doing, she jumped back and stood tall with her hands behind her back.

"Ahem, welcome back you two. It's great to see again." Tigress stated bowing her students. Takami and Layla did the same respectfully. "It's great to see you too, Master Tigress." Layla relied. Takami crossed his arms and state, "Why so serious? You know you're happy to see us."

"Well, I'm just overjoyed to see my two students again." Tigress stated keeping a straight face. Both young adults shook their heads at her behavior. Without the absents of off Master Tigress, Ligress/Mai Wen jumped off hers and her masters course beside her. She then gave a 'what up' nod to Takami.

"Hey Takami, whats going on?" she greeted. "Nothing much just visiting you guys really quick and we're going home." Takami answered.

"Oh, well stick around for a while for a little training, for old times sake." Tigress insisted. "Hmm okay" Takami said jumping into the course that Master Tigress and Ligress was on. Layla giggled and did the same that evening.

**Ryo and Skyler House**

In the house of the two bickering black wolf and yellow fox, both canines came to an agreement that a certain white wolf could live with them. Obviously living with by rent. Both Ryo and Kiba were playing game on a game conceal on TV, while Skyler was jamming to music on computer with white headsets on her head. On the game Ryo was getting frustrated that Kiba doing the same move over and over and was on the verge of losing his temper.

"God dammit Kiba, quite spamming the same (Beep)ing move you troll!" Ryo barked. Kiba was historically laughing his tail off and continued to use the same offensive maneuver, just to mess with him. Losing the match Ryo throw the controller on the floor and stomped the ground.

"You mad bro? Bro why you so mad?" Kiba teased. With that said, Ryo pounced on the white wolf and tackled him. Skyler finally turned around to see Ryo strangling Kiba shaking him. "Ryo stop, Sit!" She ordered but he didn't listen. Coming from the hall Luna entered the room and observe Ryo and Kiba fighting again. Luna was not surprised at all of the twos childish behavior and face-pawed. She too was living them, doing her duty; being Ryo's sister-like guardian.

"Ryo, stop strangling Kiba! Kiba, quite torturing Ryo, that's Skyler's job." Luna ordered. Skyler smiled at what she said last. Ryo and Kiba stopped fight and began playing again. Luna then walked over and sat beside Ryo watching him play the game. Hours went by and it was now 8:30 and the sky was turning orange.

"Yeah, I think I'm done beating Ryo for today. I'm getting tired, I'm going to my room." Kiba announced heading to his room.

"Don't forget to count your money so you can pay your rent!" Ryo commented with a shout. Luna patted Ryo on his back and chuckled. "Ryo."

"He's pushing it!" Ryo said frustrated. Skyler yawned and raised her arms in the air. "Actually he's got the right idea for once. I'll just take a quick power nap." She said to the hallway but stopped. She looked over her shoulder. "Ryo, wanna join" She inquired.

"Right ahead of you!" Ryo said jumping over the bed and ran to their room. Skyler shook her head of his childish yet perverted behavior. '_He took that the wrong way'. "_Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight you two." Luna waved as she laid on the couch changing the channel.

**That's the end for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Not much to say I don't think...OH...there is! I don't think I ever explained this. It's about Skyler, she is NOT like Master Junjie. Meaning she's not short. In my stories she about as tall as Takami a tiger, but shorter than Ryo a wolf. Please leave a review and I'll see you all later. There's more to come, bye. **


End file.
